Not Exactly Ordinary
by BlackAndPinkBabe
Summary: FINISHED! What happens when Hermione gets 'kidnapped? Who comes to her rescue and why duz Voldemort want her? FINISHED!
1. Author's Note

A/N: Hey! This is my first Harry Potter fic. and I'm really excited... Anyways, here's a summary and some info. on me!!! Thanx for checking out this Author's Note and pleez enjoy the story!!!  
  
SUMMARY: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are Head Boy and Girl and so far they're getting along fine until Dumbledore tells Hermione the not-so-good fate that will happen on her 18th birthday and there's no way she can stop it. Or is there? Find out in this interesting DMHG romance/humor story...aka Read & Review... Thanx!!!  
  
INFO ON ANGEL12345:  
  
Name: Haley  
  
Fav. Color: pink Fav. Food: pizza Fav. Animal: puppies and kitties....they are SO CUTE!!!  
  
Likes: -the Harry Potter book series...duh...right??? -Romance/humor movies and books...obviously...I'm writing one. -candy...who doesn't??? -Page-turner books. (like Harry Potter...) -Acting, singing, and writing...have u noticed that almost all the writers on like to act, sing, and write???  
  
Dislikes: -Harry always getting to be the hero. -Almonds, nuts, and cashews (and typically anything somewhat related to them...) -Dripping, sogging love stories...between who-ever...(I promise this won't be one of those...) 


	2. The Interesting Train Ride

Chapter 1: The Interesting Train Ride  
  
"Hermione! Get up; you're going to miss the train!"  
  
Hermione groaned and tried to move; she couldn't. She heard her door burst open and her mom storm in.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, I'm not kidding. You need to get up right now!"  
  
Hermione sighed and slowly got out of bed. She dragged herself to her bathroom and took the quickest shower that she had ever taken. Quickly putting on a black spaghetti-strap top and hip-hugger jeans, Hermione dashed on some mascara and eyeliner. That was all she ever put on; she hated how girls obsessed with over-doing their make-up. That just plain out annoyed her.  
  
Quickly, Hermione put a charm on her trunk that made it follow her down the steps from her bedroom.  
  
From then on, she had to carry it. (She couldn't let muggles see her trunk floating in the air behind her, now could she?)  
  
She heaved her trunk into the trunk of the car, not noticing another trunk under hers, and jumped in the front seat.  
  
Slowly Hermione watched her mom come out the front door. Her mom had sleek, straight, brown hair that came down to her waist.  
  
"My mom has no taste what-so-ever in clothes," Hermione thought to herself, as she studied her mom's casual kaki long pants, that made her bottom area look extremely big, and her cream-colored top with an annoying looking collar that made her look horribly nerdy.  
  
"At least no one that I know is around here," she muttered under her breath as her mom sat down beside her.  
  
Hermione looked at her house as they drove away, knowing that she would not see it again until maybe Christmas. The open windows, the happiness, all of the memories she had in that house were some-what good ones and she smiled.  
  
"Whoosh!" Hermione stepped onto Platform 9 and ¾. So anxious to see her friends, Hermione hugged her mom quickly and said "I love you and I'll miss you, I'll write soon! Bye!" Hermione smiled and dashed off before her mom had a chance to say anything.  
  
Dropping her trunk off at the luggage car, Hermione headed for the compartment that she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny always sit in.  
  
Just as she was about to board the train, Malfoy rushed in front of her and smirked. "Pure-bloods always before mud-bloods."  
  
Hermione glared at him angrily as he boarded, taking his time, and going incredibly slow. "Hurry up, Malfoy," she said, becoming impatient.  
  
"I can do what I want," he said, but going a little bit faster.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr......................" Hermione thought angrily, as she tried to push him to one side, so she could get by.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy asked, grabbing her arm and pulling him back in front of her. "Like I said pures before muds."  
  
Hermione wasn't surprised that he was stronger than she was. She sighed angrily and started to tap her foot, focusing on his noticeable features.  
  
He was, though she regretted thinking it, gorgeous. His once sliver-blonde hair that was always slicked back was hanging loosely on his forehead. He was at least 6'2", looking remotely tall from her 5'6". You could tell he worked out often and that Quidditch had finally paid off.  
  
Slowly, he turned around to face her, studying her not-so-bushy-now hair. In fact, it wasn't bushy at all. It was wavier and sent curvy locks of hair cascading down her back. Her face was soft and pale, but becoming angrier every second waiting for him to move. Her chocolate eyes told all of her emotions and he realized by just looking into them that he needed to move.  
  
What? Hold on. Why would he care what she thinks?  
  
Without realizing what he was doing, he stepped aside.  
  
Hermione almost looked taken aback when she saw him deep in thoughts and then move aside. Never and she meant never had she seen him do what she, Harry, or Ron asked her to do.  
  
Not wanting to look suspicious just standing there, Hermione rolled her eyes and walked around him. Why did she care why he moved anyway?  
  
Malfoy watched as Hermione walked off, curly locks flying.  
  
Furiously, he just shook his head and tried to forget what he just did.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione cried, entering the compartment that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in.  
  
After giving them each a hug, Hermione sat down and everyone began to tell each other what they did over the summer.  
  
Too busy talking, they did not notice Malfoy standing outside their compartment, eyes intent on Hermione.  
  
Thanx for reading!!! Pleez review! -Angel12345 


	3. No More Mudblood and Ferret Boy?

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters—JK Rowling duz.  
  
Chapter 2: No More Mudblood and Ferret Boy?  
  
After Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all told their summers, Hermione told them that she was Head Girl.  
  
"Congratulations Hermione!" Ginny cried, giving her a hug.  
  
"Way to go!" Harry said, smiling, and giving her a high-five.  
  
Ron was about to ask who was Head Boy, when the compartment door slid open. Everyone looked up the silvery-blonde hair of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked irritably.  
  
Everyone else just glared at him.  
  
"Hermione, come on, Mrs. McGonagall needs to see us about our Head duties," Malfoy said to Hermione, giving annoyed glares to the rest of them.  
  
"You're....you're...you're Head Boy?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
Draco smirked the Malfoy smirk and nodded.  
  
Hermione sighed a really big and deep sigh. All of them looked shocked except for Malfoy, who just stood there with that smirk on his face.  
  
Slowly Hermione stood up and turned around when she reached the compartment door. Ginny was gaping and Harry and Ron had angry, mean, glares on their faces.  
Hermione looked up at Malfoy's smirking face, sighed again, and walked around him, heading to McGonagall's car.  
  
"Ah, hello Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, standing behind her desk. She had not changed much through the years, still wearing a dark, green dress and hat. "How was your summer?" she inquired, giving Hermione a hug.  
  
"Great!" Hermione said, smiling, and sitting down in one of the dark green plush chairs in front of McGonagall's desk. Malfoy walked in a few seconds later, acting like he was king of the world (which in his mind, he was.)  
  
"Ah, Mister Malfoy, thank you for joining us," McGonagall said, her face with no emotion. Malfoy nodded and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Well," McGonagall started, "I must say congratulations on making Head Boy and Girl, and as you know this is a wonderful honor." Hermione smiled and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
The Professor continued, "As you know, this honor requires many duties that you have to do, as well." Hermione and Draco nodded.  
  
"First off, you will coordinate the dances and special feasts. Every night you shall patrol the corridors for students that need to be in the bed. You are also able to deduct house points, but if you abuse this privilege, then you will loose it." McGonagall said, sternly, looking mostly at Draco. Hermione held back a laugh.  
  
"You are also in charge of scheduling the Prefect's night shifts and if you would try to be civilized around each other that would be very much appreciated. You two will be working together the whole school year, so I suggest staying on a first-name basis and not making rude comments to each other," McGonagall stopped, making sure that they both comprehended what she said.  
  
"As soon as the first feast is over, if you two will stay behind so I can show you to your dormitories. Until the train arrives, you two shall patrol the hallways. You two will ride the Head Carriage to Hogwarts, and then you both shall go sit at your house tables. Are there any questions?"  
  
Hermione spoke up, "Um, just making sure I heard you correctly, we have to share a dormitory?"  
  
"You heard correct, Miss Granger. If that is the only question, then I suggest you two go patrol the hallways."  
  
Hermione and Draco stood, Draco leading the way out of McGonagall's car.  
  
Suddenly, Draco turned around, catching Hermione by surprise. "You heard correct that you get to share a dormitory with the hottest guy in the whole school, huh? Guess you're excited," Draco said, smirking.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not exactly 'looking forward to' sharing a dormitory with a 'ferret boy' like you," Hermione spat, walking around him.  
  
"I should have know that Mudbloods only keep their true feelings inside," Draco said, still smirking.  
  
Hermione sighed an now-angry sigh and rolled her eyes, trying not to loose her temper. She straightened up, shook her head, and kept walking. Draco watched her intently. He knew she didn't like him at all, but it was fun to tease her as if she did. He smirked and started patrolling the hallways.  
  
Hermione sighed as she saw Draco waiting for her at the Head Carriage. She had already told Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all the rest of her friends that she had to ride with Malf—Draco. They all felt her annoyance as she walked over to the Head Carriage, pretending like she did not see or care about Malf—Draco waiting to help her in. She knew that he was asked to because she had seen McGonagall tell him something that he didn't like right as she saw him start to get in the carriage. He had sighed and stepped back down and waited. As soon as she walked up, Draco looked at McGonagall with a pleading look. McGonagall nodded sternly, and Draco sighed. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pushed her in the carriage. Hermione, not expecting Malf—Draco to push her in the carriage, ended up on the floor of the carriage, looking not-to- happy. Draco held back his burst of laughter and quickly got in the carriage.  
  
Harry and Ron had seen the whole thing, and they were looking-not-so-happy either. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "You guys, Hermione's a big girl, she can take care of herself."  
  
"Yeah, but did you see what Malfoy did—"  
  
"Yes, Ron I did, but she can stand up for herself," Ginny got into the carriage that held Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati. Harry and Ron followed.  
  
"What was that for?" Hermione cried, as she started to get up from the floor, but being knocked back down as the carriage started to move.  
  
Draco smirked and then laughed. "McGonagall said I had to help you into the carriage, but she didn't say I couldn't shove you into it."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to the window and looked at Draco on the other side of the seat, staring out the other window.  
  
"See I told you," Draco said turning to look at Hermione.  
  
"Told me what?" Hermione asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"That you are excited about getting to share a dorm with the hottest guy in school," Draco said, smirking.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "And what would make you think that?"  
  
"You were staring at me."  
  
Hermione felt her face turn a light shade of pink. "Me? Stare at a ferret boy? Yeah right, fat chance."  
  
Draco smirked and turned to once again look out the window.  
  
Hermione thought about what he said. Was she really getting to like Malf—Draco? No! This was the guy who has made her life hell for the last six years. She couldn't possibly like him!!! Or could she?  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanx for reading! Pleez REVIEWThe next chapter will be up by tomorrow!!! 


	4. Giggles or Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, cuz then I'd B filthy rich!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Giggles or Not?  
  
"This is the beginning of another year at Hogwarts. Welcome again to the first years. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forrest takes after it's name and is forbidden to all students unless with a teacher," Dumbledore began.  
  
"I also would like to introduce our care-taker, Mr. Filch's to the first years," Dumbledore said, motioning to the Great Hall's doors, where Mr. Filch stood.  
  
"Everyone is to be in their dormitories by 9pm. If you are caught out of bed, you will loose house points. Breakfast is at 8am tomorrow morning and classes begin at 8:30am. Lunch is at noon and supper is at 6pm. I now would like to introduce the prefects."  
  
"From Gryfindor, Mr. Ron Weasley and Ms. Lavender Brown." Everyone clapped except the Slytherins.  
  
"From Hufflepuff, Mr. Michael Shellent and Ms. Hannah Abbot."  
  
"From Ravenclaw, Mr. Jonathan Douglas and Ms. Cho Chang."  
  
"From Slytherin, Mr. Blaise Zambini and Ms. Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"And our Heads this year are Draco Malfoy as Head Boy and Hermione Granger as Head Girl." All of Gryffindor exploded at Hermione's name and all of Slytherin exploded at Malfoy's. Hermione beamed as all of Gryffindor and most of the people from other houses turned to look at her. She smiled and turned to look at Malfoy. The funny thing was: he was looking at her too.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked up to the staff table in silence. They were waiting for Professor McGonagall to show them their dormitory.  
  
She smiled as they approached and led them out of the Great Hall and to the left. Then they turned to the left and finally reached a picture of Hogwarts Castle. It had lights flashing on and off and you could see people moving around inside.  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped up to the picture and turned around to Hermione and Draco. "You get to choose the password," she said, knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other.  
  
"Muggles suck?" Draco suggested, with a smirk.  
  
Hermione gave him an evil glare and said, "Hogsemade?"  
  
Draco sighed, but nodded. McGonagall looked taken aback. She just stared at them. 'Had they just agreed on something?' She came out of her thoughts when Hermione asked, "Professor?"  
  
McGonagall smiled a weak smile, nodded, and walked away, leaving a very confused Hermione and a receiving a roll of the eyes from Draco.  
  
Hermione shrugged and said, "Hogsemade."  
  
The portrait swung open. They stepped into the common room, looking around in amazement. Everything was silver and green or gold and red. The chairs were a deep maroon and the tables were made of clear glass. The fireplace was huge with a huge bouquet of roses and pansies as the centerpiece. There was a grand stairway leading to three different rooms at the top. The bathroom was in the middle and on either side, facing each other was the bedrooms.  
  
The one on the right said, "HEAD GIRL" and was gold and red. The one on the left said, "HEAD BOY" and was silver and green. Hermione stepped in her room. Her bed was in the middle with a canopy over it. She had a study desk, wardrobe, which were both mahogany. Her closet was a walk-in with all of her clothes already unpacked. 'Wow!' she thought.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. "Come in," Hermione said.  
  
Draco stepped in, looking around. "You room is just like mine, except for the disgusting colors. What you need is silver and gold!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "The only problem with that is that then I'd have to start acting like you and I honestly don't want to be a snob," Hermione said, with great accent on the word, snob.  
  
Draco gave her a glare and stalked out of the room.  
  
'Finally, some peace and quiet,' Hermione thought as she crawled into bed an hour later. And in no time at all, she was asleep.  
  
Hermione woke up to the bright shine of the sun. Slowly, she sat up in her bed and looked around her. The day was beautiful and her mood fitted with the weather perfectly.  
  
She stood up and yawned. She then headed to the bathroom. She didn't hear the shower running, so she figured Draco was still asleep, but just to be safe, she peeked in his room. He was laying on his bed, snoring loudly. She giggled. He is such a lazy butt.  
  
She took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and was putting on her make-up when Draco came barging in the door, not really caring if anyone else was in the bathroom.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione screeched.  
  
Draco jumped three feet in the air. "Whoa! Don't scare me like that...geez...." He said, his eyes which had gone wide with fright, were slowly turning back to normal.  
  
Hermione started giggling. "What in goodness name could be possibly funny right now?" Draco asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"After all these years of me trying to scare you to death, I do it when I wasn't even trying to!" Hermione said, still giggling.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh, and stopped himself immediately. 'He just laughed...with Granger....mudblood Granger....he must be seriously sick...' he thought irritably.  
  
Realizing that Hermione was giving him a confused stare, he shouted, "Get out of the bathroom, Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione gave him an angry stare, but left quickly.  
  
Draco slammed the door shut behind him. 'Nice save, Draco...NOT!'  
  
Hermione ran into the Great Hall, heading to her spot where she always sits, every morning.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at her eagerly.  
  
"Just one more day!" Ginny cried.  
  
Hermione looked confused, "One more day until what?"  
  
All three of them laughed. "Until your birthday, Hermione!" Harry cried! "How could you forget your own birthday?"  
  
Hermione managed a weak smile. "Must have slipped my mind," Hermione muttered.  
  
Classes went by quickly and soon Hermione sat a couch in the common room, doing homework. She sighed. She wasn't really excited about her birthday. She didn't really care, actually. It made no difference to her. She in fact had forgotten about it completely.  
  
Hermione sighed again and once again went back to her Potions essay, which was due in two weeks.  
  
So busy doing homework, Hermione didn't notice the two blue-gray eyes that were watching her every move. The person smiled to themself and smirked.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...the next one will be up by tomorrow!!! Don't 4-get to review!!! I like suggestions, comments...anything! So tell me what ya think!!! 


	5. Fun Presents and Mysterious Strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters cuz otherwise I would be filthy filthy rich!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Fun Presents and Mysterious Strangers  
  
"Hermione, wake up! Wake up!" someone was saying and gently shaking her.  
  
Hermione moaned and opened her eyes slowly. Soon enough they focused on Draco as he was pulling her up, trying to get her to stand up.  
  
After steadying her, Draco looked at his watch. "Class starts in twenty minutes. That got Hermione up. Her eyes shot open and she rushed to the bathroom to take a really quick shower.  
  
"Ah, thank you Miss Granger, for your presence," Professor Snape smirked.  
  
Hermione rushed to her seat next to Ron and Harry and looked at the clock on the wall. 8:33am. She was three minutes late. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Professor Snape. Sometimes he could be such an assho—  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione sighed as Snape pulled out his wand and instructions began to appear on the chalkboard. "I have picked your partners for today's lesson." Snape said, coldly.  
  
Hermione sighed again as she heard Snape call out the partners. "Granger, Malfoy. Potter, Parkinson. Weasley, Longbottom. The rest of you may choose your partners." Snape sat down at his desk and watched as the pairs got together.  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco and sat down next to him. He watched as she went and got the ingredients.  
  
She was back in no time and they began to work in silence. 'Great, my birthday's already ruined.' Hermione thought angrily.  
  
Draco continued to study Hermione's face. She seemed to be angry about something and then remembered that today was her birthday. 'Whoa! She's having the hell of a birthday!' he thought, suddenly feeling sorry for her.  
  
He backed up. He? Feeling sorry for a mudblood. Yeah right. Fat chance.  
  
Soon Potions was over and Hermione was walking out the door, trying to hide her sadness.  
  
Ron and Harry soon caught up with her and looked at her awkwardly. "Hermione, why weren't you at breakfast this morning?" Ron asked.  
  
"I slept in." Hermione answered promptly.  
  
"And that's why you were late for Potions?" Harry asked, even though already knowing the answer.  
  
Hermione nodded. Both of them seemed to relax a little bit.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Hermione! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang.  
  
Hermione beamed. It was at supper and the whole school, excluding the Slytherins, had just sung happy birthday to her.  
  
Slowly she began to open presents (the whole table was full of them). She got everything, from books to candy to her favorite present of all: a Firebolt. It was from Harry and Ron.  
  
Everyone exploded in applause when Hermione opened it. She hugged Harry and Ron so long and hard that they had to pull her off because they couldn't breathe.  
  
After supper was over and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco were the only ones left, (H, R, G, and H were gathering all of Hermione's presents and Draco sat at the Slytherin table, watching them.  
  
He remembered last night after he'd fallen asleep, his father walking in his room.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Draco, son, wake up, WAKE UP!" someone shouted.  
  
Draco opened his eyes to see his father standing over him.  
  
"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, suddenly fully awake.  
  
"Son, you know tomorrow is the Riddle girl's birthday." Draco looked confused.  
  
"Riddle? Her last name is Riddle?" Draco asked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.  
  
"Yes. You know what Dumbledore will tell her tomorrow and you must be ready. We do not know what her reaction will be like." Draco nodded.  
  
His father walked swiftly across the room, and opened Draco's window to a Firebolt waiting for him.  
  
"Be ready," he said, and with that, he was gone.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Draco came out of his fantasies as Dumbledore walked over to the Golden Trio. Hermione looked somewhat worried, but handed what she was carrying to Harry and Ron and followed Dumbledore.  
  
Harry and Ron looked a little worried too, but shook it off and left the Great Hall to go put Hermione's presents in her dormitory. (She had given them the password.)  
  
Dumbledore nodded to Draco as to come with them. Draco stood and walked quickly around the tables, following Dumbledore and Hermione into the hallway that led to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said, motioning to two seats in front of his desk.  
  
'He seems a bit worried about something.' Hermione thought as she sat down.  
  
Dumbledore straightened his back and looked at them with great intensity. "I have something very important to tell you, Hermione." He said, the twinkle gone from his eye.  
  
Suddenly, a figure came out from the shadows of Dumbledore's office. "Hello Hermione," it said with a smile.  
  
A/N: A CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!! How evil of me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bwahahahahahahahhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Anways, the next chapter will be up by tomorrow!!!!! Lots of Luv! -Angel12345 PSPLEEZ REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. The Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, unfortunately.  
  
Chapter 5: The Secrets  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Draco sunk lower in his chair. Dumbledore looked down.  
  
Hermione was breathing very heavily as she watched him come closer.  
  
"Its okay, Hermione. I won't hurt you," he said, inching closer. Hermione's eyes were wide with fright as she stared at him. The one person who was said to be the scariest wizard. The meanest wizard. The horrible....Lord Voldemort.  
  
His hand came out from under his cloak and he tried to touch her shoulder, but Hermione jumped up and started backing away, scared to the bone.  
  
Draco sat and watched her as Voldemort still came forward, not noticing Hermione's fright.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "We should tell her first, before you take her."  
  
Hermione looked over in pure angry and pure fright at Dumbledore. "You're letting him take me....where?" Her eyes had not shrunk. They were actually getting bigger.  
  
Draco had known he was going to take her, and he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Hermione walked around Voldemort, scared that he would attack her at any moment. She sat back down in her seat as Voldemort went to the wall and leaned back against it.  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath and started out by saying, "Hermione Riddle. That is your real name. Lord Voldemort is your father." Hermione stared at Dumbledore in shock. 'He-who-must-not-be-named is my FATHER!!!' she thought with fright.  
  
Slowly she turned to look at Voldemort who was still leaning on the wall. He gave her a smile. She smiled the weakest fakest smile she had ever done.  
  
Next she turned to look at Draco. They hadn't really become friends and not really enemies. They didn't really talk much but now she wished they had. Something told her that Draco knew about all this because he wasn't very shocked. She looked back at Dumbledore.  
  
"When you were just a baby, Lord Voldemort took power. He and your mother, Aurora were worried about your safety. They didn't want you to get hurt, so they put you in the muggle world. With the Grangers."  
  
Hermione was still in shock, all of this information still sinking in. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore would do this to her. She...Hermione Riddle...No. That just couldn't be right.  
  
All of a sudden, Dumbledore burst into the room. Hold on, Dumbledore. Dumbledore was behind his desk. There was two Dumbledores. 'Interesting.' Draco thought with a smirk. And then he realized that that Dumbledore wasn't the real Dumbledore at all. It was his dad.  
  
Hermione looked so scared she could die.  
  
Suddenly, Voldemort pulled out his wand and said a curse to the 'real' Dumbledore. He reacted quickly, and pulled out his wand and said a countercurse. Hermione screamed and dashed under her chair, scared that she would get hit. The 'fake' Dumbledore remembered what his master had said earlier...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Last night after, he spied on the girl while she was doing her homework Voldemort had said, "If anything goes wrong, just get the girl."  
  
Lucious nodded.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The 'fake' Dumbledore made a lunge for Hermione, but Draco pulled out his wand and yelled, "Crucio!" The 'fake' Dumbledore sat back, stunned. Draco ran over to Hermione and grabbed her arm. "Come on!" he yelled. Hermione nodded and they quickly ran past Voldemort and the 'real' Dumbledore.  
  
Lucious Malfoy, who was now returning to his usual self, grabbed his wand and dashed after his son and Hermione.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione down the corridor and was heading to their dormitory, but turned as Draco's father cried, "Crucio!"  
  
Draco fell to the ground, in pure pain. Hermione dropped down besides him. "Draco!" she cried.  
  
Suddenly, Lucious pulled her roughly to her feet, "Come with me," he said, pulling her behind him.  
  
"NO!" Hermione tried to protest but couldn't overcome Lucious's strength.  
  
Instead of taking her back to Dumbledore's office, he took her past the Great Hall and out the front doors. A Firebolt was waiting for them. Lucious mounted, putting Hermione in front of him.  
  
They shot up into the air and vanished into the night sky.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer...promise! I know it's a cliffie...but I might have the next chapter up by tonight...maybe...if not...it will be up tomorrow! Anyways, I want to thank all of my reviewers....I LOVE YA!  
  
Chinchillagrl: Now you know who the blue eyes belong to...  
  
Pitbossheather: Hey! Yeah, sure, I'd love to co-author a story to...wats your email??? Thanx for the advice on the tenses!!!  
  
Sugarspice: Thanx for reviewing...pleez enjoy!!!  
  
Gryffxchick: I'm glad to hear you like the story!!! Thanx for the advice...keep it comin!!!  
  
Misteria Evans: Thanx for reviewing! It means a lot to me!!!  
  
Shuttleme: Thanx for reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Akalei: Thanx so much for the advice! I'm so happy to hear you enjoy it! Keep reading and reviewing!!! (Your story sounds interesting...I plan to read it soon!!!)  
  
Thanx again to all my reviewers and in case I left anyone out, pleez email me and tell me! I plan to put up notes to all my reviewers...so pleez review...it would be very much appreciated!!!  
  
Sorry about the 1st Chapter: The Interesting Train Ride. didn't take my spaces...I will redo that chapter soon! Once again...Sorry!!! 


	7. Malfoy Manor

Chapter 6: Malfoy Manor  
  
"We have to save her!" yelled Draco, who was standing in the middle of Dumbledore's office with a few others of the Order: Snape, Lupin, McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and of course, Dumbledore.  
  
"Just a minute, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, calmly.  
  
"At least we know where they are hiding her: Malf-" McGonagall started.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please wait outside for a moment," Dumbledore said, glancing at McGonagall. McGonagall went pale.  
  
Draco sighed, and left the room.  
  
"I'm sorry sir..."  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "Yes, she is being held at Malfoy Manor."  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She was in a cold, dark, room.  
  
Her feet and hands were tied up. Her mouth was gagged.  
  
Suddenly, a figure in a black cloak appeared.  
  
"Hello again Hermione," it said.  
  
Hermione went pale. "Your mother would like to see you."  
  
As soon as these words left his mouth, a woman appeared. She was wearing a long, black dress and her long black hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail.  
  
The woman bent down next to Hermione. "Hello Hermione," she stated. She took a deep breath. "I'm your mother."  
  
Harry lay awake, not knowing what to think. His scar had been tingling lately. But it wasn't stinging like usual, it was soothing, making Harry calmer, which made no sense what-so-ever to Harry. Maybe it meant that Voldemort was happy.  
  
Hermione looked up into the face of the woman who had just said, "I am your mother," and looked deep into her eyes. They were ice-cold gray and had no emotion in them.  
  
Hermione started to speak, but then realized that she couldn't because her mouth was gagged.  
  
Her mother reached down and undid the gag that was wedged into Hermione's mouth.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hermione said, "Then why am I tied up here?"  
  
Her mother took her time to answer, she looked at Voldemort, who was still standing a few feet behind Hermione and his wife.  
  
Her mother turned back to Hermione. "We thought since you didn't know the truth, then, you might try to escape."  
  
Hermione stared into her mother's gray eyes and said, "Well, I won't, so can you please untie me?"  
  
Her mother once again looked at Voldemort and considered the choices.  
  
Finally, she nodded, and started to untie Hermione's feet.  
  
"Students! Please stay calm. Students! STUDENTS!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore and no one said anything.  
  
"Thank you. Now, we have no time to waste, so Professor Hagrid and Professor Trelawny will stay here and watch you as the rest of the staff and I will be gone doing some important business for the Order."  
  
All of the students' ears were wide open, not missing a word that Dumbledore said. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were no exception. They were watching Dumbledore's every move.  
  
He stood and all of the staff except Hagrid and Trelawny stood too. They walked down the middle of the four tables and left the Great Hall.  
  
Suddenly, food appeared and everyone except Harry, Ron, and Ginny started to eat.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked around. Hermione was no where to be found.  
  
Soon they were asking the whole Gryffindor table if anybody knew where Hermione was. No one did.  
  
Draco watched as Potter, Weasel, and Weaslette asked everyone they knew if anyone knew where Hermione was. Draco remembered perfectly Dumbledore saying after he ordered Draco out, that she was at Malfoy Manor.  
  
Hermione sat at a very fancy table, eating what was supposed to be lunch, watching Voldemort who was at the head of the table, and Aurora who sat on his left and Hermione who sat on his right. Lucious Malfoy was also seated at the table; opposite of her father.  
  
She looked around. This room was obviously the dining room. It was very big with a lot of pictures, statues, and candles and such.  
  
Everyone was dressed in a black outfit, except Hermione. She still wore her school robes. Voldemort wore a big long black robe over a pair of black slacks and shirt. Her mother still wore the black dress she had wore a little while ago. Lucious wore a outfit very similar to Voldemort's, but not nearly as nice.  
  
Hermione had no idea where she was or why she was here; no one had told her anything.  
  
After her mother had untied her, all three of them came here to eat.  
  
Hermione picked at her food, not really hungry and not really full. She just wanted to know the answers to her questions that no one was really paying attention to.  
  
She looked across the table to her mother, who didn't really seem to be eating either. In fact, no one seemed to be eating. She looked at each person at the table and their plates. Everyone's was at least half full. Then she studied their faces. Her mom seemed to be deep in thought, not knowing anyone was watching her.  
  
Her father was looking straight forward, not even blinking.  
  
Lucious was the only one who had actually taken a bite of his food, he didn't seem to pay attention that no one else was eating.  
  
Hermione suddenly got angry. 'Why wasn't anyone looking at her or offering to explain her life to her?'  
  
Hermione sighed a deep, mad sigh and stood up so fast, she knocked her chair over.  
  
"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON???"  
  
Everyone looked up, her parents coming out of their thoughts, and Lucious actually looking up from his now-empty plate.  
  
Her mother jumped up. "Oh! I'm so sorry Victoria! I was so deep in my thoughts-"  
  
"VICTORIA?" Hermione yelled even louder. "My name is HERMIONE!!!"  
  
Her mother looked taken aback.  
  
She looked at her father. She figured he would get mad, but he didn't. He just sat there, staring into space, going back into his thoughts...  
  
But suddenly, he stood up. "Victoria- I mean Hermione, we need to talk."  
  
Dumbledore and the rest of the staff followed him out the Great Hall doors, loosing the attention of the students as food appeared on the tables.  
  
Dumbledore led everyone outside, and soon enough six brooms appeared.  
  
"Here is the plan," Dumbledore began.  
  
Hey everybody! Thanx for reading this chapter...I hope ya liked it! Once again, I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers and like to give a shout out to each one of them separately, so here I go!!!  
  
Keddababy: Hey! I can't tell ya that!!! It would ruin the surprise, but I promise the answer to your question will be answered in soon upcoming chapters!!!  
  
Anneyuan2000: Hey! Thanx for reviewing and I'm so glad ya like it! Hope ya liked this chapter...  
  
Moonymagnificent: Yo! Thanx for reviewing and the answer to your question is that you're right, Lucius is way better at dark magic than Draco is and that's how Lucius got over it so fast... Pleez keep READING AND REVIEWING!!!!  
  
GymnastChinchilla: Yo! Sry about the last ch. being kinda UNCLEAR, but I thank you for your honest opinion; I hope this chapter is clearer for ya!!! Thanx again for reviewing!!!  
  
Gryffxchick: Hey! Thanx for reviewing...I've had a couple people ask me that, and like I said to the rest of them...I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise!!! Thanx again for reviewing and I hoped ya liked this chapter!!!  
  
Thanx again to all of my reviewers...pleez keep reviewin'!!! I'll update soon!!!  
  
LOL! -Angel12345 


	8. The Plan

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own HP...we all know...  
  
Chapter Seven: The Plan  
  
"Here is the plan," Dumbledore began, "Severus, Mr. Weasley; you are in charge of getting Lucius Malfoy. Stun him, tie him up, and put him in the dungeons which are on the very bottom floor."  
  
Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and Flitwick. "You two are to do the same thing to Aurora."  
  
Once both of them had nodded, he turned to Lupin. "You are to get Miss Granger, knowing her, she will not protest." Lupin nodded.  
  
"As for me," Dumbledore finished, "I will challenge Voldemort."  
  
Voldemort led Hermione, Aurora, and a very curious Malfoy into the study. Voldemort walked over and sat on one end of a small couch, and motioned to Hermione to sit next to him.  
  
She looked a little worried, but shook it off and went and sat next to him. He smiled. Aurora and Lucius sat on the couch opposite of the couch Hermione and Voldemort were on.  
  
"You see, when you were just a little baby," Voldemort began.  
  
Twelve feet scampered across the very wet grass to a big group of bushes.  
  
"Okay, everyone remember your assignments." Dumbledore said, pulling out his wand, and everyone else following suit.  
  
"Felio." he muttered. The guard fell to the ground, stunned and silent.  
  
Dumbledore took another quick glance to make sure the coast was clear and dashed over to the dungeon doors.  
  
"You see when you were just a little baby," Voldemort began, "I began to take power. People everywhere feared to speak my name and your mother and I feared that you were in danger living with us. So we decided to place you with a muggle family so that you would not be recognized. They changed your name from Victoria to Hermione, and now we need to change it again."  
  
Hermione looked shocked, stunned, freaked out, scared, and somewhat happy all at the same time.  
  
Her mother sat forward and put her hand over Hermione's which was placed on Hermione's knee.  
  
"And we want you to come and live with us," she said with a smile.  
  
Hermione gulped, then looked at Voldemort, then at her mother, and then at Malfoy, who looked so tired he could fall asleep right then.  
  
"Well, I don't know..." Hermione started.  
  
"Stupefy!" Lucius fell to the ground.  
  
"Stupefy!" Aurora fell to the ground, both who had been reaching for their wands, did not do it quickly enough.  
  
Voldemort jumped up, wand ready.  
  
All six attackers stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore smirked. "Voldemort."  
  
"Care for a duel?" Voldemort asked, smirking.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and whispered let it begin.  
  
"Katpil!" Dumbledore yelled.  
  
Voldemort was knocked off his feet, but was back up in no time.  
  
"Silib!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Dumbledore dodged the curse and yelled, "Cannis!"  
  
Voldemort dodged it and shot another curse back.  
  
And so the fight went on.  
  
Meanwhile, Snape and Mr. Weasley tied up Malfoy with a flick of their wands and dragged him to the dungeons. McGonagall and Flitwick weren't having so much luck. Aurora had actually dodged the first stunning spell and had faked it. She was not tied up or stunned and was challenging McGonagall and Flitwick to a fight.  
  
Little did she know that behind her Lupin had a big heavy book from one of the shelves and was ready to hit her on the head.  
  
"Boom!" the book hit her head with a thud and she fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Hermione watched as Dumbledore and her father fought. No one was officially winning or losing. They both were shooting spells so fast that she didn't know who said which spell.  
  
She then turned her attention to watch Lupin drop a heavy book on her mother's head. She honestly didn't know whose side she was supposed to be on. She wouldn't let them hurt her parent's but somehow she figured Dumbledore was right. He always seemed to be right.  
  
Dumbledore, getting somewhat tired of fighting, but not letting it show, sent an Adva Kevara flying across the room. Voldemort missed it by an inch. Knowing that neither of them was going to win, Voldemort apparated. Dumbledore looked around. Voldemort was no where to be seen.  
  
He ran over to Hermione, who was being dragged out of the room by Lupin. She looked very scared and shocked.  
  
Lupin had his arm around Hermione's waist, who was turned around backwards, facing Dumbledore.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, we need to get out of here as fast as we can," Dumbledore said in a rush.  
  
Hermione nodded, but still looked scared.  
  
She was still being 'carried' by Lupin who was walking very quickly.  
  
Soon they were out of the manor and back where they entered.  
  
The guards were still unconscious and in the same spots that they had left them.  
  
They ran across the lawn to the front gates and opened the gates.  
  
Everyone was out except Lupin, Hermione, and Dumbledore when suddenly the gates closed with a quick and loud BANG!  
  
Lupin gasped. Hermione put her head down. But Dumbledore didn't seem the least surprised.  
  
He tried 'alohoamora' but it didn't work.  
  
A cold, snarley voice made all three of them turn around. Lupin looked a little frightened. Hermione once again looked confused and scared. Dumbledore glared into the gray eyes that were slowly approaching.  
  
Four other eyes appeared behind him. Two on each side.  
  
Hey! Hoped ya liked this chapter! I know it's a cliffie, but I promise I will update VERY soon! I will probably have the next chapter up within a couple days! I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers!!! I LOVE YA GUYS (and girls) SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I would like to thank the following:  
  
-Akalei -Shuttleme -Misteria Evans -Sugar Spice -Gryffxchick -Llamabalooza -Gymnast Chinchilla -Keddababy -Moonymagnificent -Anneyuan2000 -... -Meghan -Pitbossheather -Mionegirl  
  
Here r some notes to my reviewers from the last chappie!!! Thanx again!!!  
  
-Mionegirl Hey! I LOVE getting reviews that say that! And trust me...it duzn't get annoying...I mean...who would consider that annoying....people saying they like (LOVE) ur story...I mean....BRING IT ON!!!! Hope ya liked this chapter!!!  
  
-Meghan I'm so glad ya like the story! Pleez enjoy!!!  
  
-... Yeah, I figured that Hermione wouldn't be like that, but I was tryin' to make it a little more 'update'. But don't worry, I'm not 'offended' by ya! I'm just glad ya were honest...so thanx!!! Hope ya liked this chappie!!!  
  
-Anneyuan2000 Glad 2 hear that ya liked my story!!! Pleez enjoy!!!  
  
-Moonymagnificent WOW! I'm actually surprised that ya thought of that!!! Ur smart!!! (to take in that kind of detail and remember it!!!) KOOL! I'll change it as soon as I can! Thanx!!!  
  
THANX AGAIN 2 ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! PLEEZ KEEP READIN' AND REVIEWIN'!!! HOPE YA ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE! PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll update soon! LOL! -Angel12345 


	9. I Hate My Own Flesh and Blood

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the Harry Potter character...JK Rowling duz.  
  
Chapter Eight: I Hate My Own Flesh and Blood  
  
"And where do you think you're going, Dumbledore?" asked the cold snarley voice.  
  
Dumbledore didn't answer; he just continued to glare at the person in the middle.  
  
"Because where ever you are going, you are taking something of mine with you."  
  
Dumbledore continued to glare.  
  
"Hermione, come here," said the snarley voice.  
  
Hermione's eyes opened wide in shock. 'What was she to do?' 'Who was she to trust?'  
  
All six of the cold, gray eyes turned to look at her. The middle ones narrowed. "Hermione! You are my daughter! You must respect me! Come here now!"  
  
Hermione swallowed. Lupin was still holding her. She took the smallest step forward. Lupin's grip tightened.  
  
Hermione stopped. She knew Dumbledore had to be right: he was always right. But she knew she didn't have the strength to stand up to Voldemort.  
  
"NOW!!!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Dumbledore slowly moved his hand to his right pocket. He grasped his wand.  
  
He knew at just the right time, he would pull it out. Five... four...three...two...  
  
Quick as a flash, Voldemort pulled out HIS wand and yelled "STUPEFY!"  
  
Hermione dropped to the ground, stunned.  
  
Everyone's eyes when wide in shock excluding Voldemort and Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore had figured that Voldemort would do that to Hermione if she didn't listen to him.  
  
Voldemort's cold now-narrowed eyes turned to Dumbledore. "Get out of here you old coot!"  
  
Dumbledore didn't know what to do. Finally, after a ten seconds of thinking, Dumbledore apparated.  
  
Hermione's eyes slowly opened. She looked around. She was lying on a bed with gold, silk covers. Her eyes widened. The whole room was in gold! Everything was very nice and the room was huge! She smiled, but then stopped herself. 'Where was she?' 'What happened?' All she remembered was that her father had stunned her. She had absolutely no clue where she was or who she was with. Her mind was racing. She was scared. Now she knew that if she didn't listen to her parents, they would hurt her.  
  
"Everyone gather around!" said a loud, booming, sad-sounding voice.  
  
"Our plan has fallen through; Voldemort is once again strong. He can walk, talk, and most of all: fight. He has Miss Hermione Riddle, his only daughter. And God only knows what he will make her do."  
  
"Tom, we can't do that! She's our ONLY daughter! That's mean and—"  
  
"Shut up! It doesn't matter that she's our only daughter! In fact, that's more reason why we should do that! She needs to realize that he is dumb and needs to be shown filth and disrespect! Him with his followers! Him and his stupid respect for mudbloods! I want him dead and she's just the person to do it! And that's FINAL!"  
  
"Knock, knock!" A knock came from the two double doors that led the way out of Hermione's so-called 'room.'  
  
"Come in?" Hermione called, still sitting on her bed.  
  
Three people walked into her room. She didn't even have to look up. She knew who they were.  
  
"Good morning!" said a some-what cheery voice.  
  
Hermione turned to look at her mother. She was wearing a fake smile, and was standing next to her father.  
  
Hermione snorted. "Go away," she said with no enthusiasm. She turned back around to face the opposite wall from which her visitors were standing.  
  
She felt Voldemort's cold eyes staring deep down into her.  
  
"We came here to ask you if you were hungry and if you wanted to go in the study and talk about last night."  
  
Hermione turned around to face them. "Oh! I get it! You want to tell why the hell you stunned me! And why the hell they were trying to take me away!" Hermione's eyed narrowed, with the words that she had just said, which were all dripping in sarcasm.  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed too. "Yes. We wanted to make sure that you were not confused. But, forgive us for worrying about you."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped in a mad, angry sort of way. "HA! You guys worrying about me! Well, here's a newsflash for ya! Usually, when people are worried about someone, they don't STUN THEM!!!" Hermione yelled, her face getting redder every second.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME YOUNG LADY! AND YES, I STUNNED YOU BECAUSE THAT OLD COOT WAS TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
  
She heard the trio leave her room, the last person being Lucius Malfoy slamming the door behind them.  
  
Hermione felt all of her strength fall. She was weak, tired, depressed, shocked, and very scared about what was going to happen. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Then another. Then, a big flow of them came down. She fell back against her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. She hated them. She hated her own flesh and blood parents!  
  
Someone out of breath was running down a long corridor to a pair of double doors. The door was gold and shined bright in the light.  
  
The person reached the door and a pale hand came out from the person's black cloak to open the door.  
  
The door opened. The room on the other side of the door was gold too. There were gold curtains covering two windows on either side of a bed with a gold comforter.  
  
The person eyed the room in awe when finally noticing something lying on the bed. They walked closer and saw a glimpse of curly brown hair before waking up.  
  
The minister of magic appeared in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What is all this commotion about, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled a weak smile. "Hello, minister. I think we have a problem."  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope ya liked this chapter! I know it's a cliffie, but I PROMISE I will update by tomorrow!!! Kay? Anyways, thanx to all of my reviewers and pleez review this chapter as well! Thanx!  
  
Once again, here r my 'notes' to my reviewers from the last chappie and fellow authors!  
  
Just 2 tell ya, I will put up a note to ANYONE who reviews!!!  
  
Anneyuan2000 Hey! Thanx again 4 reviewing the last chappie! I know it was kinda short, but was this one better? I hope so...anyways...Pleez enjoy the story!  
  
Thalia Wow! Thanx so much! I'm SO HAPPY that ya like the story!!! Anyways, hope ya liked this chappie!!!  
  
Pitbossheather Yo! I know...don't ya hate those beep beep death eaters!!! Sry, but I didn't get ur email!!! Could ya send it again??? I like to keep in touch with fellow authors and my reviewers!!! And thanx 4 the update with ur stories!!! Talk l8er!  
  
Thanx again to all of my reviewers! Pleez keep reviewin'!!!  
  
LOL! -Angel12345 


	10. Take Two

Disclaimer: Blah...blah...blah...I don't own HP characters...just the plot...  
  
Chapter Nine: Take Two  
  
A pair of gray-blue eyes opened wide in shock. He had just had an awful nightmare. He had seen the certain someone that the Order was trying to save: Hermione Granger.  
  
Dumbledore smiled a weak smile. "Hello, minister, I think we have a problem."  
  
Fudge smiled. He had changed a lot. He used to be evil, but now he knew right from wrong and most of all trusted Dumbledore. They were actually the best of friends.  
  
Another interesting fact is that even though Fudge isn't minister of Magic anymore, Dumbledore still calls him that.  
  
Dumbledore quickly explained to him about 'the plan' falling through.  
  
Fudge nodded, sympathetically, and said, "Knowing you, Dumbledore, you'll always have a back-up plan."  
  
He smiled as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Oh yes, and now it's time for Take Two."  
  
A head with pale-blonde-silvery hair was once again running down a long corridor, but only this time it was for real.  
  
He ran to the end of the hallway and stood in front of the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lint-flavored jelly beans from 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.'"  
  
The gargoyle slowly turned to the left, revealing a narrow spiral staircase.  
  
The 'Sex God' of Slytherin dashed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Two small, shaking hands placed on Hermione's shoulders woke Hermione up from her heavy sleep.  
  
Hermione groaned and opened her eyes a crack.  
  
Two huge black eyes stared at her at her own eye level from lying on the bed.  
  
Hermione screeched and sat up. She then looked down at the house elf standing next to her bed.  
  
The house elf looked as if it had seen its own grave.  
  
"I'm so sorry, miss. Milet didn't mean to scare you, miss."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said, "It's okay, Milet, but uh...what do you want?"  
  
Milet answered quickly. "Master Riddle wants to see Miss Riddle dressed and downstairs for breakfast in a half of an hour, miss."  
  
Hermione nodded a very sour looking face. "Milet is to help you get ready miss. So if you would kindly go take a bath, miss. It would be greatly appreciated."  
  
Hermione nodded again, but quicker this time. She swung her legs around and stood up. She was still wearing the light blue, shimmering dress she had worn to supper two days before. Now it was crinkled and smelly. Her hair was everywhere. She wore no jewelry; she had already taken it off and put it on her nightstand.  
  
Milet led her to her bathroom, which was opposite of the doors leading out of her room to the downstairs.  
  
Milet smiled as Hermione looked around in awe. The counter tops were gold and shimmering. There was a huge shower, and a bathtub that could seat four. The knobs on all of the cabinets were diamond. The sinks' knobs were also diamond. Everything was so neat, pretty, and even though she hated to say it...expensive.  
  
Just as Dumbledore finished saying, "Oh yes, and now it's time for Take Two," the gargoyle turned and in ran a young man that was out of breath.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said with a smile, and motioning to the empty chair next to Fudge.  
  
Draco nodded and sat down.  
  
"And what brings you here?" Dumbledore said, still smiling.  
  
Draco looked up into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. "I just had a very weird dream."  
  
Dumbledore's smile widened and nodded.  
  
"And what was this dream about?"  
  
Draco looked at Fudge, who was listening intently.  
  
"Well, it had Grang- Hermione in it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Draco continued.  
  
"And I was running down a really long corridor..."  
  
Hermione stepped in front of a life-size mirror at her reflection.  
  
She wore a short black dress. It had spaghetti-strap shoulders and came down to right above her knees. She was wearing black strap sandals to match. Her hair was down. Long locks of curly medium brown hair cascaded down her back.  
  
"Ah, Victoria, you look wonderful."  
  
Hermione smiled a weak smile.  
  
She walked to the long dining room table and sat down in the chair in the middle, across the table was her mother, wearing a small smile.  
  
Draco had just finished explaining his dream to Dumbledore and Fudge.  
  
Dumbledore had a smile on his face and Fudge looked confused.  
  
Draco looked from one to the other until he finally said, "Dumbledore, why are you...uh...smiling?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Because now I'm positive that my plan will work."  
  
Now Draco looked confused. Dumbledore smiled and said, "You may not know this but that dream was actually real. That is what the room looks like that Hermione is staying in."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"In fact, it is the guest bedroom in your manor."  
  
Draco looked even more confused, but I've never seen that room before."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Your father and Voldemort have changed everything so that you wouldn't recognize it."  
  
Draco frowned, "But why would they care if I recognized it and how would they know that I would have that dream?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well because they are planning for you and Miss Riddle to get married."  
  
Draco laughed, then stopped, "You're joking, aren't you?"  
  
Dumbledore's smile vanished. "I wish I was, but I'm not. They are going to invite you over to see Miss Granger soon."  
  
Draco looked at the ground. "What if we don't want to get married?"  
  
Dumbledore's frown deepened. "You don't have a choice. They are going to try and persuade you to be Voldemort's heir and to become the next Dark Lord as soon as Voldemort dies."  
  
Draco frowned. "Shit, I hate them. They are so--, wait a minute, how do you know all this?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I have a few spy death eaters."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"And I was wondering if..." Dumbledore started.  
  
A bird tapped on the window. It was for Fudge. "I have to go. Keep in touch," he said, quickly, shaking Dumbledore's hand.  
  
And with that, he rushed down the spiral staircase and ran off down the corridor.  
  
Draco turned back to Dumbledore and asked, "What was that about?"  
  
Dumbledore looked a bit confused, but shrugged.  
  
"Anyways, I was about to ask you if..."  
  
"Take this to Draco Malfoy, who is at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said a rough voice. The bird flew off.  
  
The blonde, silvery haired man turned and swiftly walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, bored.  
  
She had nothing to do. She wasn't allowed out of the house for anything. They were obviously afraid that she would run off.  
  
Though she knew she wouldn't. She was way too scared to be on her own. She also knew that they would come after her.  
  
She sighed. She couldn't write her friends because she had no owl.  
  
She had a great big library awaiting her, but for some reason she didn't feel like reading.  
  
She fell back against her pillow. She had to find a way out of here though.  
  
Draco sat on his bed, thinking. He remembered Dumbledore's offer. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed a bird, that he recognized as his father's, tapping at the window.  
  
He sighed and walked over to it.  
  
Letting the bird in, the bird dropped the letter on his bed.  
  
Draco sat down again and picked it up.  
  
Slowly and carefully, he opened the letter.  
  
A/N: Kinda a cliffie...but don't worry I plan to have this entire 'book' finished within a week. Once again, I would like to thank ALL of my AWESOME reviewers!!! Once again, here r my shout-outs:  
  
Anneyuan2000 Thank you SO MUCH!!! U r SO KOOL!!! Thanx 4 reviewing ALL of my chapters!!! I know the idea is actually very common, I tried to make it with a little twist...the 'twist' will be in the next couple chapters!!!  
  
Miss Elvira I'm so glad that u like my story so far! I hope ya liked this chapter and I know the idea is kinda corny, but like I said B4, I'm trying to make it special!!!  
  
Llamabalooza Yeah, I know Dumbledore is kinda weird right now, but he is probably just upset that is plan didn't work. And don't worry, Fudge has changed or so Dumbledore thinks so...  
  
Once again, THANX and PLEEZ REVIEW! I LUV to get reviews!!! And remember, if ya review, then you'll be specially thanked by me in the next chapter!!! Hope ya liked this chapter, the next will B up by tomorrow!!!  
  
LOL! -Angel12345 


	11. We Need to Talk

Disclaimer: I only own the plot...  
  
Chapter Eleven: We Need to Talk  
  
Hermione awoke to the bright sun shining in her eyes.  
  
Then she remembered what had happened the day before.  
  
She sighed and sat up in her bed.  
  
Just then a knock came at her door.  
  
"Come in," Hermione called weakly.  
  
The door opened and Aurora walked in.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart," she said, smiling, "We have company, so hurry up and take a shower and get ready."  
  
Hermione nodded, noticing that her mother's smile never faltered. She was in a really good mood for some reason.  
  
'Oh well,' Hermione thought as she walked to her bathroom.  
  
"I hope she likes him. Oh no! What if she doesn't like him?" panic slowly creeping into the women's voice.  
  
Voldemort frowned. "She'll like him. Besides, either way, she has to marry him. Liking him would be the easier way."  
  
"Oh Hermione, dear! You look lovely! Please come have a seat!" Aurora said, as Hermione walked in the dining room. All eyes were on her.  
  
She wore a black skirt that had ruffles at the bottom. Her top was a white shoulder shirt that had black flowers on it. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail.  
  
Hermione looked around the table.  
  
Voldemort was at the head of the table. Aurora sat to his right. Lucius sat opposite of Voldemort. Draco sat to the left of his father.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down.  
  
Draco sat outside in the gardens, thinking.  
  
Nothing much had happened at breakfast. Hermione was just very tired and quiet.  
  
Her parents have not yet told her that we are getting married, or so said.  
  
I honestly want to see how she reacts. It will be very interesting.  
  
And the best part about it: she doesn't know I'm a spy.  
  
"Miss Riddle, your parents would like to see you in the parlor for tea."  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, flipping through the pages of her favorite book: Hogwarts: A History.  
  
She sighed, but nodded and slowly followed the house elf to the parlor.  
  
"Ah, Victoria, please have a seat."  
  
Hermione walked into the parlor and frowned when her father called her 'Victoria.'  
  
Hermione sat on the couch across from the couch her parents were sitting in.  
  
The doors to the parlor once again opened and in walked Draco.  
  
Hermione glared at him as he sat down next to her, avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
"Victoria, as a pureblood witch, you are to be married by the time you are eighteen."  
  
Hermione nodded, her face frowning more and more by the second.  
  
"I, as your father, am hereby responsible to choose your husband, and," he took a deep breath, "have decided."  
  
Hermione's eyebrows rose. "And who is it?"  
  
Now it was Aurora's turn to speak. "Mr. Draco Malfoy here has accepted your father's offer."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide as she turned to look at Draco, who was still sitting beside her, looking at the ground.  
  
"I have to marry him?" Hermione screeched, standing up.  
  
"Yes, you do and there will be no arguing!" Voldemort said, also standing up.  
  
Aurora looked scared to death. "Now please, Victoria, sit down. Mr. Malfoy is a wonderful, well brought up young man and is part of another very wealthy pureblood line."  
  
Hermione's face turned red. "So you want me to marry him for his money?" Hermione said, her voice rising.  
  
Voldemort's face turned pale. Then red. "NO! Of course not! We want you to marry him because he is a very...well...well brought up man!" Voldemort finished.  
  
Hermione looked confused. 'Did Voldemort just stutter?'  
  
"I WON'T marry him! He has made my life HELL for the last six and a half years! I can't just forget about that!"  
  
"Victoria, dear, there's no need for language-" her mother started.  
  
"You WILL marry him and that's FINAL!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Hermione's face turned from madness to fright to steaming hot madness.  
  
"I WON'T marry him!"  
  
"YES you will!"  
  
"No, I WON'T!"  
  
"YES you WILL!"  
  
"NO, I WON'T!!!"  
  
"YES YOU WILL!"  
  
Hermione and Voldemort's faces were both in pure angry at the other.  
  
They stood there and stared at each other.  
  
Hermione turned on her heel and left the room so suddenly, Draco barely saw her leave.  
  
Aurora didn't know what to do.  
  
Voldemort turned to Draco. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, but don't worry after a few days, she'll get used to the idea."  
  
Draco nodded as he watched Voldemort and Aurora leave the room.  
  
Draco sighed and knew that Hermione wouldn't get 'over' it in a few days. She would NEVER get used to the idea of her and Draco together.' Draco sighed and walked to the stained glass window.  
  
He could see a small, petite figure running to the fence, brown curly hair flying.  
  
He smiled, then frowned. He knew she wouldn't be able to run away again.  
  
Voldemort had hired fifty new guards to place around the fence and stop her if she tried to escape.  
  
He shook his head and left the room.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. He knew Hermione wouldn't take it well, but that was insane. He shook his head. If only Hermione knew that Draco was a spy.  
  
Hermione stopped at the fence. A man in a black cloak turned around to face her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
Hermione sighed. Her father had hired more guards.  
  
She shook her head and sat down on the cool grass.  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
Turning around she saw Draco running to her.  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk," he said simply.  
  
Hermione stood up. "What? Are you here to tease me about my bushy hair or my teeth? No? Maybe it's that I don't have my wand with me? Or maybe it's because Voldemort is forcing us to get married? Take your pick." Hermione stood there, arms crossed, tapping her foot.  
  
Draco sighed. "No, Hermione. I'm not here to tease you. But we need to have a very civilized talk."  
  
"Really? Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think you're capable of a 'civilized' talk," Hermione said, walking around him and heading back to the house.  
  
Draco sighed again and ran after her.  
  
"Come on Hermione. I'm serious. No jokes. We need to talk."  
  
Hermione sighed and turned around to face him.  
  
"Okay. What is so 'important?'  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "Okay, I have something really important to tell you."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. He had told Draco to tell Hermione only if she went crazy. He knew he was doing the right thing.  
  
He watched Draco and Hermione in his crystal ball.  
  
Shaking his head, his smile widened.  
  
"Oh no! She doesn't like him! Come on, Tom, we don't want to make her marry him, do we?"  
  
Voldemort turned angrily to his wife. "Yes we do! He is a very suitable husband for her! He is well brought up! He has wonderful manners! He is very good looking! He is in a very wealthy pureblood line! YES THEY WILL MARRY!"  
  
A/N: Hey peeps! Waz up? Kay, this was the 11th chappie!!! Wat do ya think? Pleez review!!!  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
ANNEYUAN2000: Hey! OMG! Thank ya SO MUCH! U have reviewed like EVERY CHAPPIE! Thank U!!!! Anyways, I am SO HAPPY to hear that my story is the best that ya have read so far! I am very surprised!!! & don't worry the twist will be up in the next couple chappies!!!  
  
DRACO-OBSESSED-GRL: Hope ya liked this chappie! Pleez keep readin' and reviewin'!!!  
  
THANX AGAIN 2 ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! I'll update soon! LOL! -Angel12345 


	12. Spies and Hugs

Disclaimer: I'm not JKROWLING, so I don't own the HP characters.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Spies and Hugs  
  
"I'm a spy for the Dumbledore and the Order," Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She shook her head.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Come on Hermione. I'm not joking. I really am a spy," Draco said again, his voice lowering at every word.  
  
Hermione stared at him hard. 'Was she supposed to believe this?'  
  
Hermione watched his reactions. He seemed to be just staring at her too.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I believe you."  
  
Draco smiled "Thanks."  
  
Hermione nodded seriously. "So when Voldemort attacks," Hermione whispered, looking around her shoulder to make sure no one was listening. No one was, "you'll fight with Dumbledore."  
  
Draco nodded. "I keep him informed of what happens around here."  
  
Hermione nodded and said, "Thanks for telling me."  
  
Draco smiled and nodded.  
  
Voldemort nodded. "Yes. We will take over Hogwarts; kill Harry Potter and the old coot. It's perfect."  
  
Lucius Malfoy smiled and nodded. "Of course sir," he said and he left the room.  
  
Voldemort turned to the window. His plan was 'perfect' or so he thought. The day after his daughter's wedding, they would attack Hogwarts with all of his death eaters and loyal servants.  
  
He laughed an evil, cold laugh loud and clear.  
  
Draco smiled. He had heard the whole plan. They were planning to attack Hogwarts in exactly three days. He and Hermione would be married the day before. Quickly he dashed to go owl Dumbledore and tell him.  
  
Draco and Dumbledore had a 'code' so no one would know what they were talking about if it got intercepted.  
  
Hermione stood in front of her mirror in her long, white wedding gown.  
  
Today was the wedding and she was very mad still, even if Draco was a spy, she was still mad at Voldemort.  
  
She looked in the mirror. Her wedding gown was a silky white. It was strapless and had a long train behind her.  
  
Her hair was in an elegant bun with a small diamond tiara. She had a white flower veil that covered her face. She took a deep breath. The doors opened. It was a very small wedding. Her parents, Draco's parents, and a few other people were there.  
  
She walked down the aisle. Face in a frown. Eyes staring straight forward. Even steps.  
  
She took Draco's hand and the wedding proceeded.  
  
Finally the vows came...  
  
"Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take Miss Victoria Aurora Riddle to be your wife to...."  
  
"I do."  
  
"And Miss Victoria Aurora Riddle, do you take Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband..."  
  
"I...I...I...do."  
  
Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
Draco pulled her forward and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Hermione looked the other way.  
  
Her parents looked mad and happy at the same time.  
  
They were happy that they were married, but not that she had neglected his kiss and stuttered when the vows came.  
  
They shook it off, stood, and clapped as Hermione and Draco left the church.  
  
Hermione finished moving her things to Draco's room. She had wanted to stay in her own room, but her parents insisted.  
  
She frowned. Hermione Malfoy? Gross! She shook her head angrily.  
  
She sat down on Draco's bed and started to cry.  
  
Dumbledore stood in front of the entire Hogwarts School.  
  
"Everyone is to be out of the school by noon!" his booming voice said.  
  
Everyone nodded and went to pack.  
  
Dumbledore had to get everyone out of the school before Voldemort attacked.  
  
The entire Order sat in his room discussing how to handle it.  
  
They finally decided they would have to duel. As soon as Voldemort and his followers were spotted, everyone in the school would come out the front doors and fight!  
  
Draco watched Hermione cry from the door. He felt bad, but he had to tell her about the fight that would happen in an hour.  
  
She hadn't been told about it. She was just expected to take whichever side Draco was on.  
  
He walked in and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Hermione, please don't cry."  
  
She looked up at him. "I know about the attack."  
  
He looked taken aback. "How do you know?"  
  
I overheard Voldemort telling everyone it and how they are going to kill Harry and Ron and all my friends just to make me unhappy and then I might listen to you and forget about them," Hermione finished, crying even more, "and how they're going to kill DUMBLEDORE!"  
  
She stood and faced Draco. "I WON'T let them do that!"  
  
Draco sighed. "Dumbledore could beat those guys with one hand tied behind his back."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know, but if something goes wrong..." she couldn't finish. She burst into huge loud sobs. Her nose was running. Her face was red. Her cheeks were stained with tears.  
  
She looked at Draco. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Draco finished tying all their bags to his broom.  
  
Hermione had stopped crying but her face was still very red as she hopped onto the broom, behind Draco.  
  
They flew out the open window and over the countryside.  
  
It was a beautiful sight, Hermione had to admit but that still didn't mean that she liked flying.  
  
They flew for like forty-five minutes when Hogwarts School came into view.  
  
Draco smiled and he landed the broom in front of the front doors and ran inside, Hermione right behind him.  
  
He burst in, calling out, "DUMBLEDORE!"  
  
Hermione joined him as they ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They burst in the door. Dumbledore turned in his chair.  
  
"Draco! Hermione!" he exclaimed, as he gave them each a hug.  
  
"Ready to fight?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Voldemort was mad. Draco, his heir, leaves an hour before his big attack, along with his daughter.  
  
"I'm sure their fine," Lucius said. "Draco will take very good care of Victoria."  
  
Voldemort nodded. "Whatever. Let's go!"  
  
A whistle sounded in the school.  
  
Everyone jumped up from their seats and ran to the front door.  
  
The doors opened.  
  
Voldemort and his death eaters stood in front of the school.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at Voldemort's crestfallen face.  
  
He raised his wand at Dumbledore.  
  
All of a sudden, Voldemort saw Hermione and Draco to the right of Dumbledore.  
  
When Hermione noticed that Voldemort was looking at her, she smiled and waved at him.  
  
"Hey Daddy!"  
  
His face turned from shock to madness.  
  
"CHARGE!" Draco and Voldemort yelled at the same time.  
  
Both sides flew at each other. Spells went everywhere.  
  
In no time, people from both sides were dead and lying on the ground.  
  
Others were in pain or torture and the rest were still fighting.  
  
Hermione and Draco had each killed a respectable amount of their own side.  
  
Suddenly, after Draco had just killed a death eater, someone pulled him aside.  
  
"How could you? You STUPID boy! You betrayed our lord!"  
  
"No, I betrayed YOUR lord!" Draco cried, pointing his wand in Lucius's chest and saying loud and clear, "ADVA KEVERA!"  
  
Lucius fell to the ground.  
  
Draco ran away, panting and watched as Hermione reached Voldemort.  
  
"Hello daddy," she said, loud and clear.  
  
He frowned. "How could you, you betrayed us!!!"  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled. "Yep!"  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort, not expecting his own daughter to fight him, fell to the ground.  
  
He was in pure pain.  
  
Hermione felt strong.  
  
For all the pain he had made her suffer, this was his punishment.  
  
She used all of her strength as she watched him, on the ground in front of her, in pure pain and agony.  
  
She slowly lifted the curse.  
  
He didn't move, just breathed very heavily.  
  
"For all the shit that you put me through, this is what you deserve!!!"  
  
"ADVA KEVERA!"  
  
Green light from her wand, flew through the air, and hit Voldemort in his chest.  
  
Everyone stopped fighting and watched as Voldemort and Hermione were lifted into the air, a green bubble surrounding them.  
  
The green light slowly eased from Hermione's wand and the green bubble popped.  
  
Hermione fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
But right before all of her thoughts went blank, she had thought, 'VOLDEMORT'S DEAD!'  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She looked around. She was in the hospital wing. Slowly the replay of what had happened the day before came back into Hermione's memory.  
  
She smiled. 'I killed him!' she thought excitedly.  
  
Dumbledore walked in the wing, with Draco following him.  
  
He walked over to Hermione and said, "Congratulations! You are the hero!"  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "We won!"  
  
Hermione smiled even more and hugged Dumbledore.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
She looked at Draco.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged him too.  
  
A/N: That's my story! What did ya think of the ending? I think it was kinda kool cuz it was unexplaing but Hermione got 2 kill Voldie! Anyways, I'll be coming up with a new story soon so stick around!!!  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
DRACO-OBSESSED-GRL: Hey! I hoped ya liked this ending! Thanx so much 4 always being there 2 tell me ur opinion!!! LOL!  
  
ANNEYUAN2000: THANK YOU SO MUCH! U r so awesome! U were there in almost ALL of the chappies! U rock! I hoped ya liked this! Keep in touch! LOL!  
  
Thanx 2 ALL of my reviewers from ALL chappies!!! LOL! -Angel12345 


End file.
